


Captain Duffy of the USS Save Aqua

by madammina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Duffy is Adorable, And Cookie, As is Shellie Mae, Duffy - Freeform, Duffy the Teddy Bear - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gelato too, Save Aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Minnie made sure that Mickey wouldn't face the Darkness alone.





	Captain Duffy of the USS Save Aqua

"I won't let you do this alone."

"Minnie, please." Mickey pleaded. But it was little use. It wasn't just that Minnie was the Queen of France and Disney Castle, the most powerful sorceress in the universe, and his wife.   
It's the fact Mickey knew she would always find a way to convince him that she was right.

She usually was though. But not this time. Even if she had her hands on her hips and staring him down. Mickey fiddled with the zipper on his jacket to buy himself time.

"I'm sorry, Minnie, you can't go." He said, trying to add a sense of finality to it. The books were behind him, offering at least an illusion of support. "I've... I've put this off long enough. I need to go rescue Aqua."

"I know that," Minnie said softly. Mickey looked back at her. She was fiddling with her skirt too. "She was very nice. Ten Years must be hard. But, I can't let you do this alone! " And there was that fight again.

"You and I both know we need someone to protect the castle, the Cornerstone of Light, and to make sure everything is going well here." Mickey tried to argue. "Donald and Goofy are good, but they are needed to help with the keyblade wielder. I need you." Mickey walked forward and held her hands in his. "I need you to protect this castle. To protect everything. I can't save Aqua or the universe if I don't know if they are safe. And I know they will be safe with you."

"You practiced that?" Minnie asked with a small smile. Mickey leaned forward until their foreheads met.

"I need an argument, otherwise you would win."

"Now, Mickey Mouse, I am not Daisy. I CAN be reasonable." She said, in a fake haughty tone as she separated from Mickey. "But I also saw you may make that argument so..." She went to the desk and opened a drawer. "TADA!"

She pulled out a teddy bear. It had curly brown fur that Mickey could tell was soft, even from where he stood. Cream colored fur shaped like his insignia made up most of the bear's face with brown fur filling in the rest. The bottom of the bear's feet and hands were also cream, and his insignia was sewn into the soles of the bear's feet, just underneath the toe beans. All in all, it was the most adorable teddy bear Mickey had ever seen in his life.

"This is for you,"  Minnie said as she gave it to him.  "This way, you know that wherever you go in the universe. I'm here with you."    
  
It was soft and cuddly as Mickey gave it a squeeze.    
  
"And this is for me! So I can think of you."  Minnie pulled out a similar bear, but this one had eyelashes and a bow on her head.    
  
"Aww, Minnie, she's adorable.  This is adorable.  I really don't know what to say."  Mickey said through a faceful of fur.  He couldn't quite pull himself away from the teddy bear yet.    
  
"Yours is named Duffy, mine is Shellie Mae and this... is Cookie."    
  
Minnie pulled out a third stuffed animal.  This one was a yellow puppy.  It had green eyes, a pink bow on its head, and a chef's hat on top of that.      
  
"When did you have time to make these three?" Mickey asked, still hugging the teddy bear.  Minnie giggled.  
  
"You spend all your time fretting about what to do.  I just prepared for when you decided to do the right thing.  Now, Cookie is for Aqua.  In case you manage to not get out immediately, she knows that we are thinking about her and rooting for her."    
  
Minnie pulled a basket out from somewhere and put Cookie into it.  Followed by snacks from somewhere else and a scarf.  "Oooooh. What else, what else."  Minnie began to flit around the room. "Maybe a book?  That could be nice."    
  
"Minnie."  Mickey's voice cracked.  She stopped and turned to look at him.  "You're the best."    
  
"So are you.  Now, if you want me to reasonably play dumb when you leave that letter you need to leave soon."  She said as she hurried over and placed the basket in his hands.  "Now, as Queen of Disney Castle, and France, I order you to return to me as soon as you are able to."  Her hands were on her hips again, but she couldn't hide that smile.  Mickey returned it, bowed, then kissed her cheek.  And then.... he was gone.  A simple letter left on the throne was all Donald Duck could find.    
***

By the time Mickey managed to track down Aqua, the supplies had mostly disappeared.  Heartless battles and searches meant that while Duffy and Cookie were safe, the same could not be said for the book, scarf, and food.   ANd when the portal to the Realm of Darkness finally showed up, it was all Mickey could do to jump through.  While Duffy and Cookie also made it through, they didn't stay for long.  As soon as Mickey landed, Heartless he hadn't seen before rushed him.  He managed to run away, but when he reached in his pocket for Duffy and Cookie, they were gone.    
***

"Hey, Mickey."  Riku, Riku who looked as comfortable in the Realm of Darkness as he did back home, was walking forward through the ages of grime.  Mickey tried to keep up.  But the Darkness kept on trying to keep a hold on his heart.  Reminding him of how he failed all those years ago.  Oh, he had stopped Ansem all right.  But the cost was maybe too high. He should have tried to rescue her earlier.  He should have told someone.    
  
Besides Minnie.  She knew.  She always knew.   
  
"Mickey, do you know what these are?"  Riku was kneeling on the ground.  As he talked, he picked something off the ground.    
  
A brown Teddy bear, untouched by time.  And next to it was a yellow puppy with a chef's hat.    
  
Mickey smiled and grabbed them from Riku.  Riku stood up and watched as Mickey hugged the teddy bear close, before somehow fitting both into one of his pockets.    
  
"They are a mission we need to complete.  It's part of saving Aqua."  Mickey told him as he strode deeper into the darkness.  "She needs to know, we are always there for her. Even if we aren't next to her." 

**Author's Note:**

> Google everyone now. They are adorable and lovely. My brother also has a Duffy and I have NEVER felt a softer stuffed animal ever.


End file.
